new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Starbomb Link
Starbomb Link is the main character in two Starbomb raps, and appears as the 4th fighter in Lawl What-If. Playstyle Description "In the songs he starred in, his fresh beats and smooth flows are what he used to try to combat opponents. But, in Lawl it actually works this time. Link's rapping is so good, he can keep enemies away or snipe enemies with it, but get up in his grill and he's bound to choke." Entrance That's Right I'm Back Link rides on a spinner, rapping "That's right I'm back". Special Attacks Neutral B - Z-Target Dance Pressing B will spawn a Z-Target, which you can aim only up and down. Press B again and Link will spit some rhymes in the target's direction. You have to aim to lock onto opponent, the Z-Target doesn't auto-lock. The closer you are to an opponent, the more damage and knockback the rapping will do. Side B - Background Vocals Link will create a spiral with Danny's background vocals, which won't initially effect anyone. But since they're background vocals, they enhance the quality of Link's rapping, making the soundwave do twice as much damage as normal if his Z-Target Dance passes through it. Link can have up to two of these onstage at a time, and each will last for 10 seconds. Up B - Ocarina Your standard recovery. After pressing and holding B, use the control stick to steer a cursor to where you want to teleport, and let go of B to do so. Down B - Old Man The Old Man will sprout from the ground and start creepily walking along the stage. If he comes in contact with an opponent, he'll have some fun with them. The Old Man loves a struggle, so the less horny they are, the longer he'll hold on. Final Smash - Wanna Go Ganon? Link raps "Wanna go, Ganon? Get your pig ass over here and try me!" Then Ganon comes out of his cave and onto the battlefield, where he'll attack anyone in his range. He won't move from the spot you summoned him in, but, since Link is somehow invincible during the 20 seconds Ganon is out, you can try to knock opponents into him. KO Soundz KO #1: "OH MY GOD!" KO #2: "FUCK YOU!" Star KO: "GGODDDAAMMMMIT OLLDD MAAAN-" *star* Screen KO: "Ah!" Taunts Up: "That's cool whateveh." Sd: "Now watch and learn, Navi." Navi: "You're a stupid piece of sh*t!" Dn: "Old school." *Link briefly turns into a top-down version of himself* Victory Options + Lossage Victory 1: "How was that? Those raps do anything for you?" Victory 2: "But now my confidence is at an all-time high, because Navi just anointed me the 'Hero of Rhyme'." Victory 3: *several creatures play a groovy tune*, then Link appears saying "STOP THE CHILLED-OUT GROOVE! JEEZ!". Lossage: *Lies faceplanted on the ground* Character Bio "Link starred in two of the most famous Starbomb songs to date and as a whole has more of a distinct personality than some of the other characters in their weird canon. Unfortunately, his high level of arrogance and poor judgement made him the butt of the joke in said performances. Equip with shades, a microphone, some rhymes and basically anything that isn't a viable weapon, he's sure as hell gonna try to win with his “skills”. Whatever skills he might have remain a complete mystery." Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - Link rides on a spinner. *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Draws back a bow and arrow, with the arrow becoming a projectile. *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - Link swings his sword upward. *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Link gets Navi to grab the opponent. *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - Link spins in a tornado, sucking up nearby opponents. *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Moveset Video Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl What-If Category:Starbomb Category:The Indecisive Era Category:Celebrities Category:Sorta-Human Category:10's Category:Cartoon Characters Category:YouTube Category:Egoraptor Category:Zoner Category:Mix-Up Category:Medium-Weight Category:Teenagers Category:Anti-Hero Category:Male Category:Singers Category:Hylian